poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Opening scene
The way the opening scene goes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Planes. (As the Disney logo starts to form, men are heard on radios along with music playing.) Man: (on radio) Look alive. Contact appears to be heading 315 miles. Speed 430, Angels. Approximately 2,000. (After the Disney logo forms, "Nothing Can Stop Me Now" plays, with the tallest tower of the Disney castle shooting a ray of light like a lighthouse. Two navy planes are flying towards the screen as it then shows them flying over fields up into the sky.) Plane 1: What's taking this guy so long? Is he really as good as they say he is? Plane 2: No. Better. (Dusty Crophopper is then seen flying at a high speed towards the screen and between the navy planes.) Dusty Crophopper: Oh, YEEEEAAAAAHHH!!!! Plane 1: Whoa! Who was that?! (Dusty then flies up to the navy planes.) Dusty Crophopper: Why, hello, ladies. You ready to lose? Plane 2: Last one to the water tower buys a round of fuel. Dusty Crophopper: Tell you what, I'll give you guys a head start. You're gonna need it! Plane 1: Later, loser! (The navy planes then fly down.) Dusty Crophopper: One one-thousand, two one... Oh, that's enough! (Dusty then flies down along with the navy planes as they fly over the fields, around a mountain, over Propwash Junction and the fields. Dusty's sprayer then shoots some smoke as he flies over the navy planes.) Dusty Crophopper: See ya, suckers!!! Eat my... Leadbottom: DUSTY! (The screen then changes to reveal Dusty crop-dusting with Leadbottom, as the spray causes Leadbottom to cough due to Dusty flying over him, with "Nothing Can Stop Me Now" ending.) Dusty Crophopper: Oh! Aw... (groans) Leadbottom: (stops coughing) Pay attention. You're daydreaming again. Dusty Crophopper: Uh... Me? No, no, no! No. (Leadbottom stares at him.) Okay, yes. But, you know, come on, Leadbottom. Really? How hard is this? Fly straight, turn around. Fly straight, turn around. Leadbottom: Are you disrespecting the sweet science of aerial application? Dusty Crophopper: Look, I am more than just a crop duster. Leadbottom: Don't go flap-jawing about that Flings Around the Planet air racing nonsense again. Dusty Crophopper: Excuse me, it's called the Wings Around the Globe Rally. Leadbottom: (sighs) For the love of Peterbilt! Dusty Crophopper: And it's not nonsense. I-I've got a tight turn radius and a high power-to-weight ratio. Leadbottom: You know what else you got? Dusty Crophopper: What? Leadbottom: A screw loose! I mean, why would you want to give up crop-dusting? Blue skies, no air traffic, and that tangy scent of Vitaminamulch. (inhales and sprays Vitaminamulch from his sprayer) Mmm. Just like Momma used to spray. Delicious. Dusty Crophopper: (smelling the spray) Ugh! Uh... They say the sense of smell is the first time to go. (A horn is then heard.) Leadbottom: You smell it? Mmm-hm! Dusty Crophopper: (hearing the horn) Oh! Quitting time! (flies off) Leadbottom: (scoffs) A crop duster wanting to be a racer! If you ask me, more racers should want to be crop dusters. (singing) ♪ I got some minamulch, yeah! Minamulch ♪ (The camera then shows Dusty flying over Propwash Junction, then it shows Chug filling some fuel canisters for Sparky. Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and the rest of our heroes are also there.) Thomas: Well, everybody. Propwash Junction is a great place to spend our summer vacation! Twilight Sparkle: You said it, Thomas! And it's awesome that Princess Celestia actually said that this is a fantastic place for a vacation spot! For a certain reason. She assigned us to have our vacation here for some reason. Blythe Baxter: And it sure is nice of my dad and Mrs. Twombly to let me and the pets come with you guys to here Propwash Junction for a while as part of our summer vacation. Percy: It's our pleasure, Blythe. Russell Ferguson: And we already found a new friend in Dusty Crophopper. Charlie: Indeed, and he sure is fun! Luke: Who would've thought a crop duster like Dusty can really dream of becoming a racer! Victor: Well, Luke, he did said that he wanted to prove to the world that he can be more than what he was built for. Kevin: Yes, and I believe he has good potintual to be a raceplane! Zecora: I agree, even if he is just a crop duster, he may still qualify to be a racer from the land and sea. Blythe Baxter: Plus, being here and meeting Dusty helps me with coming up with brand-new fashion designs for Littlest Pet Shop. I even made some fashion things for Dusty to wear. Penny Ling: Well, Dusty did say that he really loves your fashions, Blythe, both from here and Littlest Pet Shop. Rarity: Yes, he really admired the uniqueness of them and how well the fashion things you made for them fit nicely on them. Blythe Baxter: Yes, and I've never made fashion for a plane before. Well, Blythe, there's a first time for everything. Rattlesnake Jake: And bein' here is a nice change from bein' at all of the other place we wer' before. Chug: Yuck. Nowadays, they got soybean fuel, switchgrass fuel, algae fuel. Come on! There's nothing like corn fuel! Sparky: Oh, healthy! No tank you. Chug: Tell me about it. What's next, pistachio propane? Sparky: What, are you nuts? Chug: For my money, there's nothing like good old-fashioned corn fuel. Steamy: And Chug, it certainly does seem like a good idea for alternate fuel. Applejack: But, Ah' think you guys like yer' fuel bein' logs best. Sparky: Oh, yeah, you betcha, Applejack. Chug: I even made up a slogan. Sparky: Oh, slogans are good. T.C.: What is it? Chug: (clears his throat) "Corn. It gives you gas." Sparky: (thinks for a moment) Catchy. I like that. Pinkie Pie: Sounds great! Fluttershy: Wow. Minka Mark: Now all it needs is a picture to show it! And I can do that! Chug: Me, too. And thank you, Minka. (finishes filling the fuel canisters) There you go, Sparky, you're all set. Sparky: (leaves) Catch you later, Chug. Chug: Sure thing. Henry: Dusty should be home any time soon from his work for the day. Pepper Clark: And then we can get to his practice flight. Dusty Crophopper: (through the radio) This is Dusty Crophopper to Chug. Over. (Chug, Thomas, Twilight and the others go into a building to respond on a microphone.) Chug: Uh, Chug isn't here. Come on, use the new call sign. Toby: You know. Penny Ling: The special one Chug came up with. Dusty Crophopper: (through the radio) Right, right, right. This is, uh, Strut Jetstream calling Turbo Coach Truck-zilla! (Chug moves his mouth in the way of Dusty's line.) Ready for practice? Chug: (puts his hat and headset on) You betcha, Strut! Skarloey: Let's go, everybody! (Chug, Thomas, Twilight and the others come out of the building onto a hill. Dusty flies over the cornfield.) Dusty Crophopper: (flies over Skipper Riley's hangar) Ha-ha! Whoo! (Skipper then opens the curtains on the window to see Dusty flying.) Skipper Riley: Young punk. (shuts the curtains) Chug: (through the radio) All right, buddy, I got you in sight. Now let's start with some corn-row sprints. Drop and give me 20! (Dusty does so as his engine roars. Skipper then opens the curtains on his window again to look.) Chug: (through the radio) Come on, buddy, keep it going! Ooh, nice turn. Dusty Crophopper: (through the radio) What else you got? Chug: (holding a "Air Racing for Dummies" book with his fuel pump) Okay. Now, let's try some treeline moguls. Thomas: (through the radio) You will fly over the trees like a pogo stick! Dusty Crophopper: (flying over one row of trees) Yeah! Chug: (through the radio) All the way up and down. Don't be dogging it. (Dusty then continuously flies up and down over the rows of trees.) Chug: (through the radio) That's how you do it. Dusty Crophopper: Ooh, yeah! Chug: (through the radio) Looking good! Dusty Crophopper: Uh-huh. Chug: Okay, adjust your angle of bank with your alien irons! Dusty Crophopper: You mean "ailerons"? Chug: (through the radio) Oh, yeah. (Dusty's exhaust manifold then blows up.) Dusty Crophopper: Oh, great! Rainbow Dash: Oh no! Dusty's exhaust manifold just blew up, again. Scootaloo: And once again, that means another trip to Dottie's workshop. Duncan: And Dottie is always being so overprotective of Dusty. Sir Handel: And we'll be in big trouble again. Gordon: Oh, the indignity! (The scene then skips to Dusty's mechanic friend Dottie checking his engine in the garage. Thomas, Twilight and the rest of our heroes are there as well.) Dottie: Oil lines and oil cooler check out. Dusty Crophopper: Mmm-hmm. Dottie: AN-8 fittings look fine. Dusty Crophopper: Nice. Dottie: Wait a minute. You've worn out your main oil-seal. Dusty Crophopper: Huh. Really? Dottie: That kind of damage comes from extremely... (suddenly closes Dusty's fan cowl door) Dusty Crophopper: Hey! Dottie: ...high speeds. (pushes Dusty slightly) Pushing the engine to the red line for prolonged periods of time. (takes her mask off) Dusty Crophopper: That would be unwise. Dottie: But that's not you. Dusty Crophopper: (chuckles) No! (chuckles again) Dottie: You're a crop duster and all you do is just dust crops at very low speeds. Dusty Crophopper: Yep, low and slow. Dottie: Unless you've been racing AGAIN! Dusty Crophopper: No! Wha-What, me? No! Vinnie Terrio: Of course he wasn't racing, he was just doing his normal crop dusting! He was just trying to get it done at record time that's all! (Chug then arrives honking his horn.) Chug: Oh, man, Duster, you were in the zone, where a Saturn rocket couldn't catch you! Dusty: (shakes his head to Chug) Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm! Pepper Clark: Chug! Be quiet! Chug: Ballistic! Rainbow Dash: Uh, Chug? Chug: (flashes his headlights) We're talking light speed. Light speed, here! Dusty: (again shakes his head to Chug) Shhhh... Percy: No, Chug, no! (Dottie then turns towards Chug with an angry face.) Chug: You're going to tear it up... Emily: CHUG!! Duncan: Shut up! Chug: ...at the qualifier this weekend. Pinkie Pie: Uh-oh. Chug: Yea... (notices Dottie looking at him with a stern look) Oh, Shelby. Steamy: (to Chug) Nice goin', ya idiot. Oh, I so wanted to hit you hard, Chug. Dusty Crophopper: (sighs) Um... I don't know. Dottie: Dusty, you're not built to race! You're built to dust crops! Do you know what will happen if you push it too far? (hits different parts of Dusty with her wrench) Wing flutter, metal fatigue, turbine failure! Mako: This is not good. Sharky: Dottie warns you, Dusty! Chug: (gasps) Turbine failure? Dottie: (acting out as Dusty) Oh, no, I'm going down! Chug: (gasps) Dottie: Why didn't I listen to Dottie? Chug: Yeah, why don't you listen to Dottie? Applejack: (to Sharky and Chug) Have you lost your minds?! Whose side are ya on?! Sharky: I'm on Dusty's side! But I'm just telling Dusty. Rattlesnake Jake: Ah think Chug's just playin' along. Dottie: (continuing to act out as Dusty) She's the smartest mechanic in the world! Oh, my gosh! Chug: What?! Dottie: The orphanage! Chug: No. Not the orphanage! (covers his eyes with his crane arm) Dottie: Kids, fly out of the way! Kaboom! (throws her wrench towards the floor, which it then hits a fluorescent light that then loses its power) Sunil Nevla: WAH!! Chug: The kids! Dottie: (groans dramatically as she overturns to imitate death) Dusty Crophopper: (gasps) Chug: (gasps) Dottie: (chokes) J.J.: That was really dramatic, Dottie. Zoe Trent: Way too dramatic if you ask me. Dusty Crophopper: Wow! That was vivid and specific. Zecora: I understand why you have great concern for Dusty, but sometimes, you need to give him better belief, Dottie. Dusty Crophopper: And exactly why I need you to come with us to the qualifier. Dottie: You're unbelievable! Dusty Crophopper: Oh! Did you hear that? I am unbelievable! Chug: (sobbing) The orphans! Pepper Clark: You're pathetic, Chug. Russell Ferguson: Really pathetic. Dottie: (sighs) J.J.: Hey! Come on, I race all the time and I'm a GNR Stering Single. And they aren't made for racing either. Dottie: That's different! (leaves) Charlie: (muttering to himself) Party pooper. Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes